


Makan Malam Terakhir

by KurosawaReika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Pairing, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman tidak pernah mengira beef bourguignon hari itu akan menjadi makan malamnya yang terakhir bersama Eren Jaeger, hanya karena sebuah undangan pernikahan. —Riren fanfiction. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makan Malam Terakhir

*          *          *

**a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction**

**with RivaEre Relationship**

**Makan Malam Terakhir © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own the cast. The cast belong to Isayama Hajime- _sensei_. This fanfiction belongs to me. This is a non-profitable fanwork.

 **Rate :** T

 **Warning :** BL, OOC, Typo(s), Broken!Riren. _Feel free_ untuk menimpuk saya setelah baca fic ini, haha.

*          *          *

**_Klik!_ **

            Suara pintu kunci yang diputar membuat seorang pria _raven_ menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang sekilas, mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari potongan daging sapi dan anggur yang ada di hadapannya. Daun pintu yang terbuka perlahan menampakkan sesosok pria beriris hijau _zamrud_ dan berambut eboni yang terbalut mantel berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya dan syal abu-abu yang melingkar di leher, tengah sibuk membersihkan sisa-sisa salju dari atas kepalanya. Sementara pria beriris hijau itu melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen, sang pria _raven_ sudah kembali sibuk dengan bahan-bahan makanannya.

            Si pria bertubuh tanggung melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan mantelnya di gantungan, lalu berjalan masuk dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari pria _raven_ yang tengah memunggunginya. Tasnya diletakkan di atas meja kaca berbentuk persegi yang ada di depan televisi di ruang tengah. Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan si pemuda bermata hijau ini kini berdiri di depan _counter_ dapur.

            Merasa ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya, si pria _raven_  menengok ke belakang dan kedua bola matanya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata hijau.

            “Kalau sudah pulang ucapkan salam, bocah.”

            Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis, “Aku pulang.”

            Levi Ackerman, si pria _raven_ itu mendengus pelan dan kembali sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya. Hanya dengan sebuah celemek hitam pendek yang melingkar di pinggang, sudah cukup untuk membuat pria bertubuh kekar namun pendek itu terlihat sangat...

            “Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi punggungku bisa berlubang kalau terus kaupandangi seperti itu, Jaeger.”

            Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. “Kata siapa kau tampan?” ujarnya lalu berjalan mengitari _counter_ dan berdiri di samping Levi.

            “Jadi apa? Mempesona?”

            Eren Jaeger, si pemuda dengan tinggi badan sekitar 170 sentimeter itu, tidak meneruskan candaan mereka karena perhatiannya kini tersita pada makan malam yang tengah dimasak oleh sang koki handal. “ _Beef bourguignon_?” tanyanya dengan nada penuh minat.

            Levi melirik sekilas dan tersenyum kecil, meski senyum itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada ekspresi wajahnya yang kata orang-orang sedatar tembok China. “Ada komplain?”

            Eren menggeleng cepat, “Katamu makan malam hari ini _foie gras_?”

            “Tadi aku tidak menemukan hati angsa yang bagus, jadi kubeli saja daging sapi ini,” jawab Levi sambil lagi-lagi melirik sekilas ke arah Eren.

            “Hm...”

            “Daripada kau terus berdiri di situ dan merusak konsentrasiku, lebih baik kau duduk manis saja di balik meja makan, bocah.” Levi serius dengan kata-katanya tanpa ada maksud terselubung. Eren yang berdiri di sampingnya sambil terus memandanginya bisa membuatnya lupa untuk meneruskan acara memasaknya dan memilih makan malam dengan hidangan yang lebih lezat dari _beef bourguignon_.

            Eren tertawa kecil lalu berbalik, “Iya iya, galak sekali sih.”

            “Jangan lupa cuci tangan dulu sebelum menyentuh apapun.”

            Eren berhenti melangkah ke ruang tengah dan kembali memandang punggung Levi yang berbalutkan kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku. “Kalau aku mau menyentuhmu berarti aku harus cuci tangan dulu?” canda Eren dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih.

            Levi berbalik dengan seringai yang lagi-lagi tak berpengaruh banyak pada ekspresi wajahnya, “Aku akan memberi pengecualian kalau kau mau melakukannya sekarang, bocah.”

            Eren tertawa lagi lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan kemudian memilih untuk segera beranjak ke kamar mandi sebelum Levi benar-benar menanggapi serius candaannya itu. Tangan Eren yang sudah berada di gagang pintu kamar mandi terhenti pergerakannya dan sepasang mata hijau itu menoleh, kembali menatap Levi. Cengkraman Eren pada gagang pintu itu menguat, seolah dengan melakukan hal itu bisa menguatkan hatinya juga.

.

.

            “Kau bertemu dengan si kuda lagi hari ini?”

            Eren menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan sesuap tomat dan kubis dari piring _salad_ nya. “Namanya Jean Kirstein, Levi,” protes Eren yang hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah kedikan bahu oleh Levi. “Dan dia itu rekan kerjaku. Jawabannya pasti kau tahu sendiri,” jawab Eren cuek dan kembali mengisi mulutnya dengan salad.

            “Aku akan menyuruh Hanji memindahkan si kuda itu ke divisi lain. Aku tidak suka wajahnya, terlihat mesum.”

            “Levi,” erang Eren. Sebuah tatapan dingin dilemparkan Levi ke sepasang iris hijau itu, membuat Eren memilih untuk diam saja. Dalam hati Eren berdoa agar bosnya, _Miss_ Hanji bisa memaklumi kemauan aneh bin ajaib seorang Levi Ackerman ini. Mereka berdua sudah lama bersahabat, pasti _Miss_ Hanji mengerti benar tingkah pola dan sifat Levi.

            Dan sebelum Levi membahas hal ini lebih lanjut, Eren buru-buru menambahkan, “Dapat foto bagus hari ini?”

            Levi mengedikkan bahu sembari mulai menyantap hasil masakannya. “Seharian ini cuaca berawan, sama sekali tidak mendukung.”

            Eren hanya menggumam dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. Piring _salad_ nya sudah kosong dan sepiring _beef bourguignon_ di sebelahnya sudah memanggil-manggil untuk juga segera disantap. Namun kedua tangan Eren tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sepasang kristal hijaunya pun hanya menatap lurus ke arah piring yang kosong. Benaknya mengawang-awang di udara. Jelas Eren sedang melamun.

            Melihat piring milik Eren yang berisi daging sapi yang dimasak dalam anggur merah itu dianggurkan seolah eksistensinya tidak ada itu, membuat Levi menghentikan gerakan garpu dan pisaunya dan menatap Eren lekat. Si eboni yang begitu larut dalam angan-angan hingga tidak sadar sedang dipandangi oleh si _raven_ , mengundang kerutan dalam di dahi si _raven_.

            “Eren...” panggil Levi.

            Eren tidak bereaksi.

            “Eren...” panggil Levi lagi.

            Eren masih melamun.

            “Hei, bocah.” Kesabaran Levi itu selalu diibaratkan oleh Hanji seperti setipis isi pensil mekanik.

            Eren tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya terkaget menatap iris hitam Levi yang memandangnya lekat-lekat. “A-ah... Kau bilang apa tadi, Levi?”

            “Ada apa?” tanya Levi, tidak mau repot menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eren.

            Eren kembali terdiam dan kepalanya tertunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan kristal hitam Levi.

            Levi sungguh tidak sabar melihat tingkah aneh Eren. Dia butuh penjelasan, segera. Maka dari itu, Levi meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya lalu menatap Eren lebih lekat lagi. Kali ini ditambah dengan sorot mata yang menuntut penjelasan.

            “Kau habis berciuman dengan si kuda itu?” tuduh Levi tanpa ragu. Ah pria yang satu ini, selain tidak suka berbasa-basi, kata-katanya juga frontal sekali.

            Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan refleks menggeleng cepat. “Sejak kapan aku mau mencium kuda,” kilahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

            “Lalu apa? Kau dipecat oleh waria itu?”

            “Memangnya aku salah apa sampai _Miss_ Hanji memecatku?”

            “Lalu apa, bocah?! Katakan padaku isi kepalamu sekarang.”

            Mulut Eren bungkam lagi dan kesabaran Levi kali ini benar-benar sudah pada batasnya.

            “Katakan padaku sekarang atau aku akan memaksa. Kau tahu seperti apa kalau aku sudah memaksamu, Jaeger.”

            Tangan Eren yang tersembunyi di balik meja makan meremas celana _jins_ di bagian lututnya. Bibir bawahnya digigit dan sesekali bola matanya menghindar dari tatapan Levi. Eren gugup. Hatinya sama sekali belum siap. Namun Levi yang duduk di hadapannya tidak bisa membuatnya mengelak lagi. Benar kata Levi, Eren harus mengatakannya sekarang. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

            Sebuah helaan napas pelan dari Eren membuat Levi bersiap melontarkan kata-kata desakannya. Akan tetapi kata-kata Levi tercekat di pangkal lidahnya ketika dilihatnya Eren menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahan padanya.

            Iris hitam itu menatap heran undangan pernikahan di hadapannya dan Eren bergantian. “Apa ini?” tanyanya pada Eren yang hanya menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

            Tidak mendapat jawaban membuat Levi mau tak mau mengambil undangan itu dari tangan Eren. Ditatapnya Eren sekali lagi sebelum membuka undangan tersebut.

            Sepasang mata Levi terbelalak membaca nama yang tercantum dalam undangan tersebut. Dan meskipun wajahnya terkenal sedatar tembok China, akan ada pengecualian untuk kali ini. Eren, yang sudah mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap detik demi detik perubahan ekspresi Levi, bisa melihat dengan jelas keterkejutan dari wajah si _raven_ itu.

            Rahang Levi mengeras, begitu pula dengan cengkraman tangannya pada undangan di tangannya itu, membuat kertas berwarna putih tulang itu berkerut di kedua sisinya. Dilemparkannya tatapan tajam ke arah Eren yang sedang balas menatapnya dengan mata yang... berkaca-kaca?

            Sekian menit berlalu tanpa ada satu pun dari kedua pria ini yang bicara. Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang dalam keheningan malam di musim dingin itu. Levi sendiri benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit, begitu pula di ulu hatinya. Levi benci mengakui kelemahannya, tapi untuk kali ini si pria _raven_ tersebut tampak ingin mengerang sekeras-kerasnya. Ah... apakah ini yang namanya patah hati?

            “Maaf...” Suara lirih Eren memecah keheningan, “Maafkan aku, Levi.”

            Rasanya Levi ingin bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan mencengkram kerah baju Eren kuat-kuat. Namun nyatanya pria dengan tinggi badan 160 cm ini hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Mulutnya yang ingin menuntut penjelasan pun hanya terkatup rapat. Koordinasi tubuhnya sudah di luar kehendak otaknya. Dan ini semua karena rasa sakit di hatinya yang begitu dominan.

            “Aku... aku...” Eren sendiri tampak kesulitan harus memulai penjelasannya dari mana. Kepalanya kini tertunduk dalam dan mati-matian Eren berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Sungguh perasaannya sangat hancur sekarang, sehancur yang mungkin dirasakan Levi.

            “Levi,” panggil Eren lirih ketika melihat si _raven_ yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak bicara.

            Levi hanya menatap lurus ke arah Eren tanpa ada satu kata yang terucap. Otaknya sibuk berusaha untuk berpikir serasional mungkin. Grisha dan Carla Jaeger, kedua orangtua Eren, memang tidak pernah merestui hubungan mereka. Levi paham benar masalah itu. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak setuju, Eren adalah anak satu-satunya dan kenyataan bahwa anaknya adalah seorang _gay_ bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diterima semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

            Gadis berwajah oriental itu, Mikasa, adalah teman sepermainan Eren dari kecil. Levi lebih dari sekadar tahu, dia kenal gadis berambut hitam itu. Levi juga tahu, dari tingkah laku yang protektif terhadap Eren sudah jelas menerangkan bahwa Mikasa menaruh hati pada Eren. Mungkin selama ini memang Levi yang terlalu arogan, menganggap Eren hanya miliknya dan hanya untuknya. Ternyata Tuhan tidak memberikan jalan hidup yang semudah itu untuk Levi.

            Eren dan Mikasa. Pasangan serasi di mata keluarga Jaeger yang sangat menyukai Mikasa. Harusnya Levi sadar dan bertindak lebih cepat. Harusnya keinginan mengajak Eren untuk tinggal di belahan dunia lain dilakukannya sejak dulu.

            Yang tersisa sekarang hanya penyesalan, yang perlahan-lahan mulai menggerogoti jiwa Levi. Dan Levi benci mengakui itu.

            “Maafkan aku, Levi...” ujar Eren, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

            Eren, yang sudah menyerah pada hidupnya sendiri, memilih untuk segera beranjak pergi. Suara derit kursi yang beradu dengan lantai mengiringi tubuh Eren yang bangkit berdiri.

            “Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya.” Eren membungkuk dalam, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan meja makan. Diraihnya tas yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah. Disambarnya mantelnya cepat. Suara daun pintu yang tertutup dan bunyi kunci otomatis bak lonceng yang bergema keras di telinga Levi, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan jatuh merosot begitu saja di kursi makan.

            Matanya menatap kosong ke arah sepiring _beef bourguignon_ milik Eren yang masih utuh, tak disentuh sama sekali. Levi mendadak jadi menyesal. Mungkin memang seharusnya tadi dia memasak _foie gras_ saja. _Foie gras_ adalah makanan kesukaan Eren, bagaimana Levi bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu.

            Dengan segudang rasa sesak dan sesal yang menggelayuti batinnya, Levi mengambil pisau makannya yang tergeletak di sebelah kanan piring. ‘Ini akan jadi makan malam kita yang terakhir. Dasar kau bocah sial, Jaeger,’ batin Levi.

.

.

.

**\- TAMAT -**

 

**Artikel terkait :**

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beef_bourguignon>

<http://www.top10indo.com/2013/08/10-makanan-khas-perancis-paling-enak.html>

<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salad#Types_of_salads>

**Author's Note:**

> Halo..  
> Saya kembali datang dengan sebuah oneshot Riren. :) Kalau ada yang mau menimpuk saya setelah baca fic ini, silahkan. Saya terima dengan senang hati(?), hahaha.
> 
> Komentar, kritik, saran, pertanyaan, diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Maka dari itu, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.
> 
> Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic aneh ini. :) Juga terima kasih untuk yang juga sudah membaca drabble Riren saya sebelumnya. :) Arigachu~~ /bow


End file.
